Sweet Kiss
by DarthPipsqueak
Summary: Chapter 9 up!:: I'm back! Let's peek into the love lives of our favorite Teen Titans...BBRA and SFR
1. Starfire

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans! Really!

Author's Note: I haven't seen very many episodes. Just a few. If I have a few facts wrong, this is an Alternate Universe story, meaning that I may twist some things around. Any idea how old they are? I'm saying 15. In this fic, they are going to be 16. If you don't like that age, then that's just too damn bad. Starfire isn't as clueless as she usually is, but she still partially is..

Why is it that I don't know so much about Earth culture? Why do I have to be amazed by everything that is so simple to all the others? This planet is teeming with beautiful and wonderful things but no one even realizes it. I am totally different from the others, although we are all one and the same. As I gaze upon the moon, I notice all the many craters and ridges. The moon is so pretty. Back at home, we didn't have such a pretty moon. We didn't even have a moon at all. Gazing at the stars is so relaxing. I always lose myself and forget about everything, even sleep. I have done it before and will probably do it again tonight. The vast sea of white dots never ceases to amaze me. Earth is wonderful; you can actually see the stars.

At home you never could. I always tried, but never saw them much. When I did, I became excited and jubilant. My sister, Blackfire always made fun of me when that happened. It only happened only once every month or two, so it was nice to admire their beauty. Why she did I will never know. I have always wondered why people do not appreciate beautiful things like stars or the moon.

The movie my friends are watching is pointless. All that happens in it is violence. I mean, all of us experience it every day, but that is because we have to protect the Earth from wrongdoers. Although in the first place, I will never know why the people of this planet are evil. What is the point? Most of the time, at least I hope, you will get caught and put into jail or something like that. But if they do succeed in taking over, what are you going to do after you take over the rest of the world, or universe? After you have everything, what do you have left to live for? What do you have left to gain? You have nothing but to lose. Evil is complicated. Being good is the best thing you can be. You never stop giving justice to the innocent and defeating the bad guys. You also feel all bubbly and good inside.

I am glad I came to Earth. I have friends that I never thought I would have. They are so great to me. They can become a bit distracted sometimes, but they are nice to me nonetheless and are willing to be my friends. Cyborg is so nice. He is funny, thoughtful, and strong. Well, he would have to be strong since he's half robot. Beast Boy is strange, but he's still pretty cool. It's really neat to see what animals he can turn into. Raven is quite strange to me. She likes depressing things and is always hidden under that cloak of hers. She can be so much if she didn't have such a pessimistic view of everything. But I have to say, her powers come in handy at times.

And Robin. The best one on the team, no one can deny it. He's smart and resourceful. Even though he had made one big mistake and was extremely sorry, but everyone forgave him. He didn't mean to turn into Red X. He's also extremely handsome, although he has never taken his mask off. Shame, really, even though it gives him a mysterious look that's awfully attractive. I have always wondered what was behind that mask. Were there eyes as blue as the Earth sky or as green as an emerald, like Beast Boy's, or even as black as an onyx stone. I wonder how purple eyes would look on him. I've never seen purple eyes on an actual human before. I bet they would be interesting.

I am going crazy. I am thinking of different colors of eyes for him. They are already a color and I can not choose which one. But it does not hurt to "fantasize" as Earth girls do. I bet Raven fantasizes that everything is black. Or whatever. It is quite funny picturing Raven actually happy instead of her usual depressed state.

I leaned my head in my hands and tilted it sideways while closing my eyes. Ruby red strands of hair fell over my face. I sat there for a while, imagining different color eyes, not just for Robin, but for anyone in particular. I don't have a clue why, but I did. What I have always wondered is why my whole eye is green, instead of just my iris. My pupil is even a shade of green. Everyone else has a black pupil and their special color of iris and the whites of their eyes, well, white. The color does not extend throughout the whole eye and I have always wondered about that.

I have questioned Robin before, but he just told me that is how God made us. Who is God anyway, and why do people keep repeating his name? I opened my eyes and flicked the few strands of hair from my face. I sighed and looked back up to the beautiful night sky. Sitting up at the top of the tower has its advantages. The only problem is that I always get cold, and since I don't wear much to cover myself, I get cold easily. I started shivering from lack of covering, warm clothes. I noted from the position of the moon that it was late at night, so of course it was going to be cold. I didn't think about bringing a blanket or jacket of any kind. I can be dense sometimes.

At that moment, I felt something wrap around my shoulders and cover my shivering body. I immediately tensed up and for some reason thought it was some sort of bad person. I looked behind me hesitantly and saw a cape-less Robin. I smiled an ironically warm smile at him and received a sexy smile in return. I looked at the cape and vaguely remembered him mentioning it was made up of some type of steel or titanium. Strange, it doesn't feel heavy at all, it felt light but warm from being close to Robin's body. I sniffed the cape silently and I smelled a faint scent of apples. Robin always smelled good; like apples. (A/N Robin is gonna smell like apples! Apples smell good! Don't argue with me! I like apples.)

He walked over and sat down next to me. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, Robin." That's all I say? Well I have to at least say something else besides 'not at all, Robin'! We sat together in silence, but it wasn't awkward, which I imagined any silence with Robin would be. I turned my gaze skyward one more and snuggled deeper into his cape. I felt much warmer now, but now I feel guilty if Robin is cold.

"Thank you for the cape, Robin. Are you sure you are not cold?"

"You are most certainly welcome Star. I'm fine. I don't really get cold much."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive." He had never stopped looking at the stars. I returned my gaze once again to the stars and the moon.

"The moon and stars are beautiful tonight, don't you think, Robin?"

"Yeah, but they are always beautiful, to me at least. It has always been a mystery to me how they came to be. Do you know, Starfire?"

"Unfortunately, I do not. But I wish to know. Why aren't you down with the others Robin?"

"Same question to you too."

"I do not know. I have never been interested in those types of movies. I have tried, but I do not make any sense of them."

"They are kind of pointless when you think about it. Where is your planet?"

"Excuse me?"

"Which star, or general area is your home planet?"

"Let me try to find it." I looked around but to no avail. There are too many stars. I looked towards Sirius, the Dog Star. Supposedly, my planet is supposed to be a million miles north of the star. I looked to about where it would be and found it. It was a red star, weak in power. "Right there." I pointed to where I believe it is.

"There?"

"Yes."

"What was it like on your planet?"

"It was beautiful, but dangerous nonetheless. We were attacked by many different planets and sometimes were enslaved by other races. Fortunately, there are many of my kind so we were able to overpower the attackers with our numbers. Although the planet was in constant turmoil and danger, it was also very pretty. The sky was the clearest blue and the grass was as green as it could get. Trees grew everywhere and there were numerous beautiful mountain ranges. The seas were a wonderful blue-green and the lakes the same color. The cities were also unique in each part of the planet. I was always honored to live in such a beautiful place, but at the same time I am honored to live on planet Earth, with all of you. I could never be happier." I said. Inside, I knew one part was a lie; the part about me never being any happier. There is one way I can be happier and that is being with Robin. I desperately want to be his, but I can not tell him. I am afraid he would not return my feelings and reject me. I would be heartbroken, and I wouldn't be able to take it.

He leaned closer and whispered, "Are you sure?" I could feel his warm breath passing ever so lightly over my ear. I shivered involuntarily and he gently grabbed both of my shoulders and turned me so I would look at him. I stared into the mask, desperately wanting to see what was behind it. I could not see what was passing through his eyes. I wondered if it was hatred, confusion, indifference, or hopefully, love. But if he hated me, why was he holding me so gently and looking at me? I was so lost in my own little world that I did not notice him leaning closer. The second I snapped back to reality was the second I felt lips press gently against mine.


	2. Robin

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans!

Author's Note: At first it was going to be one long chapter of just Starfire, but it would be more romantic if I also had it in Robin's point of view. So it is going to be a three chapter one-shot…wait.

I was sitting on the big comfortable couch when I noticed Starfire wasn't there. I wasn't paying attention to the movie the others were watching. I pretended to, though to keep my image up with them. Uh-oh. Cyborg and Beast Boy got in an argument on which character is better in the movie. I sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"Something bugging you?"

I turned to the voice and noticed Raven looking at me with her usual expression. "Nah, just tired," I lied. Something was bugging me and it started to partially annoy me.

"There is something wrong. I can feel it in your aura. What is it?"

"It's nothing" I replied a bit sharply. She looked at me, unbelievingly and turned to the movie.

"Pointless movie. All it is violence and death. Normally I would like it, but it doesn't have any depressing colors. Just blue skies, red blood, and happy opposing sides."

I shook my head. Typical Raven. Always looking towards the darker things. I bet it annoys her I wear yellow. I looked over to where Starfire would be sitting perfectly straight and with an attentive look at the movie. Of course, she really wouldn't be paying any attention, but everyone knew she pretended to pay attention to these types of movies. I do not know how she does it, but she always seems so happy and smiling and optimistic about everything. But when she is in battle, it sure changes.

"She's on the roof."

"What?" I snapped back to reality and looked over at Raven. She had a strange look on her face as if she knew something.

"I said, she's on the roof." She kept looking at me in a funny way. I'm getting scared.

"Who's on the roof?"

"Damn it, Robin you know who. If I'm not up there who else would be? Your gay lover?" She raised her voice, but surprisingly it wasn't loud enough for the others to hear.

"Ew, no Raven. Sorry, but yes I know who." I sighed disgustedly at her last statement and looked down at the floor. I suddenly found my shoes quite fascinating.

"You like her, do you not?" She whispered quietly for my sake. Sometimes I am thankful Raven knows how to whisper. Although she may be strange, she understands about feelings, even though she is unsure about her own.

I whispered silently to myself "Yes." I do not think she heard but she knows. She put on a triumphant look and smiled. At least I think she did. She stood up and was leaving for the door when I quietly whispered after her, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to my room. I'm fed up with that pointless movie." She exited the room and I'm guessing she went to her room. It's just only an obvious guess.

"He's better!"

"No, she's better!"

"He's stronger!"

"She's hotter!"

I shook my head at those two. They were fighting over the stupid characters. I put my hand to my face and traced my fingers along my mask. I have never taken off my mask before in public. Nobody has seen my eyes, ever. Well, at least the Teen Titans haven't. They do not know the color of them and they frequently ask it, too. It is hard to tell if they ever truly look me straight in the eye. I never take off my mask either, because I do not want Starfire to see what's in my eyes. I do not want her to see the love I feel for her. I am afraid of being rejected and being a total fool. I am afraid. Argh, I have to get over this! Who ever heard of Robin being afraid of some girl?

"But she isn't just any girl," I whispered quietly to myself. I look past the TV and see the starry night sky. This isn't the first time she goes to the roof, I know that for a fact. I believe she really likes staring at the stars. Who wouldn't? I slowly stood up and walked quietly over to the stairs that lead to the roof.

"Where are you going, Robin?" Cyborg yelled after me.

"Just some fresh air. I'll be back."

"Don't stay too long, you might get sick."

"Don't worry. I won't." I climbed up the stairs and sighed in amazement that the two noticed I left. Then I heard some more yelling and indecipherable words, and shook my head.

"Those two will never give up" I laughed to myself and opened the hatch door leading to the roof. I silently crept up onto the roof and sneaked over to a wall. I looked over from behind the wall and noticed Starfire gazing at the stars in wonder. She sighed dreamily all of a sudden. I wonder what she is thinking about.

'Hey Robin'

"What? Who's there?"

'It is just me, Raven. I'm in your mind. If you want to talk, think what you want to say.'

'Get out of my mind Raven. Don't look in my thoughts!'

'I won't, I'm not that evil. I'm just here to talk to you.'

'Not that evil? Well, what do you want to talk to me about?'

'I really don't know. I do know what she is thinking about, though.'

'What?'

'Do you really think I'm going to tell you?'

'Uh…yes?'

'Well you're wrong Mr. High and Mighty. You are going to have to figure it out on your own. It's quite obvious though. You're extremely smart; I thought maybe you would be able to figure it out.'

'Well I can't. I can't read minds like you can and when were you ever able to read minds?'

'Like, forever. I have always had this ability. I never could talk to Cyborg because of his robot half, and Beast Boy does not like telekinesis

'Oh yeah, that was funny when Beast Boy thought he was going crazy. What were you saying to him?'

'Nothing of your business. I've talked to Starfire before. I don't like talking to her, though, because she thinks too many happy thoughts.'

'So you're just trying to talk to me now?'

'Yes. I want you to figure out what she's thinking. Hint, she sighed dreamily. Emphasize on the dreamily.'

'Uh, some guy?'

'Ugh, I give up. cough you cough cough'

'You all right?'

'Yes, I'm fine. cough nitwit cough cough' She broke the connection. I tried talking to her again, but I couldn't. I guess I won't be using any psychic powers anytime soon to talk to her. I look over to Star and see her head in her hands. Her beautiful red hair was draped over her face and yet she still could find good posture with her head in her hands. How does she do it? The world may never know. It was then I noticed her shivering slightly. I ran over quickly and quietly and unclasped my cape. I gently wrapped it around her shoulders, being careful not to touch her. She tensed up and whipped her head slowly around, causing her hair to swing in front of her face. She relaxed and smiled at me. I smiled back. God I love that smile. I walked next to her and sat down. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all Robin." Geez I can't say anything cool or something to her, to like impress her. I can be such a dolt. We sat there in what I thought was uncomfortably quiet, but I could tell she was content. But then again, she was always happy.

"Thank you for the cape, Robin. Are you sure you are not cold?"

"You are most certainly welcome Star. I'm fine. I don't really get cold much."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive." I had never stopped looking at the stars, not daring to look at her.

"The moon and stars are beautiful tonight, don't you think Robin?"

"Yea, but they are always beautiful. It has always been a mystery to me how they came to be. Do you know, Starfire?" Oh lord. That is what I say. That. Is. What. I. Say. Geez.

"Unfortunately, I do not. But I wish to know. Why aren't you down with the others Robin?"

"Same question to you too, Starfire."

"I do not know. I have never been interested in those types of movies. I have tried, but I do not make any sense of them."

"They are kind of pointless when you think about it. Where is your planet?"

"Excuse me?"

"Which star is your home planet?"

"Let me try to find it." She looked around at the stars. After a few seconds, she found it.

"Right there." She pointed to a cluster of stars.

"There?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"What was it like on your planet?"

"It was beautiful, but dangerous nonetheless. We were attacked many times and sometimes were enslaved by other races. Fortunately, there are many of my kind so we overpowered the attackers. Although the planet was in constant turmoil and danger, it was also very pretty. The sky was the clearest blue and the grass was as green as it could get. Trees grew everywhere and there were numerous beautiful mountain ranges. The seas were a wonderful blue-green and the lakes the same color. The cities were also unique in each part of the planet. I was always honored to live in such a beautiful place, but at the same time I am honored to live on planet Earth, with all of you. I could never be happier."

Somehow, I believed she was lying. I do not like it when people lie to me, it makes me feel they do not like me, although I've done some lying myself. I do not know what compelled me to do this but I leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Are you sure?" She shivered. She likes it when I whisper in her ear. Note to self: Whisper in her ear more often. I gently placed my hands on her shoulders and turned her towards me. She looked at me searchingly, as if she was trying to see beyond my mask. She wants to see me for me. Great, she kind of spaced out and got lost in her own little world. She does that a lot lately. Here goes nothing. I can't believe I'm doing this. I leaned closer and our lips met. She seemed surprised.


	3. Starfire and Robin

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans! Although I wish I owned Robin. sigh The hotness! Um, excuse me.

Author's Note: This is going to be in Starfire's point of view. If you want a chapter with Robin's PoV, tell me in your review, or email me. Either one. It may take a bit, though, with Christmas vacations. But! This ain't a Christmas special, remember that.

I am surprised. Robin is kissing me. Me. Starfire, a clueless alien from another planet. I just sit there, not doing anything. Oh no, I am afraid, though I hurt his feelings. He pulled away quickly after a few seconds with a shocked look on his face, then hurt and he stormed off. Oh no! I don't know why he's mad. I mean, when a guy you have a crush on suddenly kisses you, you are going to be surprised. Am I right?

"Robin, wait!" I jumped into the air and flew after his retreating form.

"Leave me alone, Star." He said hurt and angrily.

"No Robin! Please! I'm…I'm sorry. I did not mean to be so surprised and so unmoving. I did not know you felt something for me."

"Well, I do. Now leave me alone." (A/N Hehehe, evil uncaring Robin) He opened the hatch door and I shot a blast at it. It slammed back shut. He whipped around and stared at me, a frown plastered on his face.

"Please Robin. I do not know anything of Earth culture. Obviously I hurt you. I'm sorry." I meant it so much. Tears were threatening to fall. He is the only person that sends shivers down my spine and makes me feel funny, like a million butterflies are fluttering around in my stomach. None of the other males here do that to me.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Star. I do not know what came over me. It's just, I've liked you for a long time and I was afraid you wouldn't like me back. Now I'm angry because when I reveal my feelings, I'm rejected."

"Robin, no. I have always liked you, ever since day 1. Please." He just stood there and stared at me. The tears that were threatening to fall finally started streaming down my sorrowful face. I suddenly found interest at this blurry object scurrying across the ground. I turned away and started floating away, tears still streaming down. I felt two arms from behind me encircle my waist, how though I do not know because Robin isn't as tall as I am when floating. I swiftly turned around looked into his white and black mask. I so desperately wanted to see what was behind it. I floated down on the ground so we were about level in height. He was looking down on me (A/N Robin is going to be taller). I could not read his expression due to his stupid, pointless mask. What does he have to hide?

My left arm wrapped around his neck and my right arm reached the top edge of the mask. "May I?" I said quietly. I hope he will let me. I've always wanted to see behind the mysterious mask.

He nodded slightly, almost disapprovingly. He does not seem too happy with the idea, but I guess he still will let me. I slowly peeled off the mask. I watched it slowly drift to the floor. I looked up and locked eyes with a pair of the most beautiful azure eyes I had ever seen. I marveled at the color and noticed the one emotion being shown in those blue eyes. Love. I gasped inwardly, but recovered quickly. We stood there looking in each others eyes, Emerald and Sapphire.

'Just kiss him already, Starfire.'

'Raven?'

'Who else would it be?'

'Sorry.'

'He really, really, really, really, really, really, really,'

'Get on with it.'

'Fine Ms. Grumpy. He really likes you. A lot.'

'Really?'

'No, he just happened to trip and land on you and is holding you up.'

'Oh, I thought he really did like me.'

'Yes he likes you, you idiot!'

'Sorry. Sarcasm isn't one of my best traits.'

'Obviously. Hurry up and kiss him. I hate feeling yours and his tension. Bye.'

Raven broke our connection. I wonder if she's talking to Robin. A second time Robin leaned closer to me. I quickly leaned in too and met his lips in another kiss. This time he seemed surprised. I wonder why, he started kissing me, didn't he? He soon started kissing me back. Our kiss started getting more passionate and desperate. I saw fireworks or whatever those things are behind my eyes that everyone talks about. He pulled my body closer as the kiss deepened even more. I felt like I was in heaven. My hands started roaming through his jet black hair, just reveling in the feeling of it. He seemed to like that and he started kissing me even harder and I gladly returned it. I don't know what I'm feeling. This is something I've never felt before.

'You love him.'

'Not now…go away!'

'Fine, cough face suckers cough'

'What?'

Suddenly Robin broke away and yelled Hey! I guess Raven was talking to him, too. He nearly fell back since we were entangled with each other. I caught him, though just in time.

"Sorry about that," he said nervously, "Raven was teasing me."

"Me too." I giggled. I loved it when he had an embarrassed expression, even though this was the first time I had ever seen it dancing in his eyes. He is always very cool and calm with everything and handled all situations perfectly. It felt strange, though seeing Robin without his famous mask. I bet he has never taken it off, even when he sleeps.

"Starfire?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"Um…never mind."

"What is it?"

"It is nothing."

"Are you sure?"

He smiled and captured my lips once again in another passionate kiss. We stayed there, kissing the night away. The bitter cold of the night did not matter to me any more. The only thing that mattered now as Robin and I. He hugged me tighter, noticing that my body was cold, not my soul. After a few minutes, though, I heard the door open.

"Hey, who fried the door?"

"It's cold out here. I'm going inside."

"Where's Robin and Starfire?"

"I dunno. I'm hungry."

"But you just ate a whole box of pizza."

"Well I'm still hungry. I wonder what's in the fridge."

"Whatever, let's go."

We turned to each other and chuckled nervously. Robin scratched behind his head and smiled like a dork. "Hehe, they didn't see us."

"I really thought Cyborg would have sensed us."

"Yea." I leaned my head against his neck and breathed in deeply. I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes, smelling apples. I suddenly felt myself being picked up. I looked up to see Robin's smiling face. "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere. Just over where you were originally sitting." He carried me to where we had been sitting earlier, gazing at the stars. He sat down and grabbed his cape. He draped it over both of us. "There we go. Warm?"

I nodded and rested my head again in his neck. I snuggled closer to get extra warmth. He sighed happily and rested his head on mine. "Goodnight, Starfire."

"Good night, Robin." I slowly drifted off to sleep. Little did I know he whispered quietly and tenderly in my ear, "I love you." Then he too drifted off in the oblivion of sleep.

The next morning I woke up and noticed something warm near me. I immediately tensed up, but relaxed quickly, realization dawning on me that it was just Robin. We had slept on the roof that night, under the stars. I sighed and snuggled closer for warmth. It was cold up here in the mornings, too. He moved in his sleep and yawned, eyes blinking and groggily saying, "Where am I?"

I giggled (I seem to be doing that a lot lately) and looked up at his handsome face. "Five more minutes, mommy," he said groggily. He grabbed the cape and cocooned himself in it.

Stifling back a laugh, I put on my best mother voice, "You best get out of bed young man or you know what happens if you don't!" I really don't know what his mother would do when she said that, but I think it would work. He stood up yelling, "No mommy, no! Not that! Please, not that!" He tripped over and fell on his face, still wrapped up in his cape. He tried to stand up once again, but to no avail, he fell flat on his face again. I started laughing. He unraveled himself and yelled, "It's not funny! Mommy is scary if I don't listen to her," in a babyish tone. He hugged himself and slightly rocked back and forth, obviously traumatized. Poor thing.  
"Yes Robin. Your mother is very scary."

"She is! Really! I get scared. I had a nightmare once. She became a Teen Titan, although she is not a teen and…and…and her special power would be her Sonic Scream or something."

"I'm sure it would."

"It's true!"

"I believe you."

"Oh. Hehe." He picked up his cape and clasped it back onto his shoulders. He looked over to where we were last night and noticed his mask. He was about to walk over, but I stopped him. "No, not yet. Not until we go inside." He turned and nodded. He strode back over confidently once again and embraced me. He pulled his head back and smiled and we kissed once again. The sun slowly peeked over the horizon, letting its first rays shine on us. It was truly a spectacular moment. He broke our kiss, cradled my head in his hands and kissed my forehead. He looked towards the rising sun, smirked, and leaped towards his mask, put it back on and went inside, all in a flash. I watched him go and turned to face the rising sun. I felt the rays warm the tears of joy falling down my face.


	4. Robin and Starfire

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans! If I did, there would be more SF/R action in the episodes! Hehehe

Someone requested me continue, so I will! This is for you, StarfireFowl13!

Finally! I am kissing my crush after so long! I'm so happy that I can finally be with Starfire. Uhoh, she's not responding. Why wouldn't she be responding to my kiss? I explained to her what they were after Beast Boy got stuck with her under the mistletoe last Christmas. I pull away in hurt and disappointment that she didn't respond to me. But I wasn't really angry at her, it wasn't her fault. I'm angry with myself. I start walking away with a stormy expression plastered on my face.

"Robin, wait!" I heard her yell after me and start floating towards me gracefully.

"Leave me alone, Star." I said a little more hurt than I meant and angrily, more to myself than to her.

"No Robin! Please! I'm…I'm sorry. I did not mean to be so surprised and so unmoving. I did not know you felt something for me."

"Well, I do. Now leave me alone." I opened the hatch door leading to the stairwell towards the living room. All of a sudden it slams shut with a blast from Starfire. Whoa, I didn't know she could do that. I turned around quickly and looked into her eyes, a frown purposely being faked. No, I can't possibly stay mad at her.

"Please Robin. I do not know anything of Earth culture. Obviously I hurt you. I'm sorry." It looks like she really means it because I could see small tears start to form. Oh shit, girl is going to cry, girl is going to cry! Silently breathe in, silently breathe out. Ok. But she means a lot to me.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Star. I do not know what came over me. It's just, I've liked you for a long time and I was afraid you wouldn't like me back. Now I'm angry because when I reveal my feelings, I'm rejected." That kind of sounded stupid. Anyone agree with me?

'I do.'

'Oh shut up Raven, you don't count.'

"Robin, no. I have always liked you, ever since day 1. Please." I just stared at her, disbelieving. That long? But that was like, two years ago (A/N Bear with me! I don't know how long) Oh no. Now I have done it. I just have to be Mr. I Like You But I Have To Be Cold To You. She's now truly crying now, and I guess turned down her head in shame. She turned around in the air and started to drift back vaguely to where she originally was. Ok, if I really don't want her to be miserable, here's my chance. I quietly hug her from behind and in response she whipped around and staring down into my damned mask. She slowly landed on the ground, never looking away from me, my arms still around her waist.

But what do I have to hide? Her slender left arm wrapped around my neck and her right hand reached the edge of my mask.

"May I?" she said very quietly. I guess she has a right to see who she's about to kiss. I'm going to kiss her just to let you know. I nodded slightly, almost a bit disapprovingly because nobody has ever seen me truly before. She slowly, agonizingly peeled away my mask, my eyes still open, but hers still focused on the mask. She watched it drift slowly to the ground and when it finally landed, she hesitantly looked up and locked eyes with me. She looks absolutely dazzled by the blueness. Who wouldn't? She suddenly gasped slightly, and I then noticed my emotions were betraying how I felt earlier. We stood there looking in each others eyes, Emerald and Sapphire.

'Just kiss her already you twit.'

'Geez, a guy has to mentally prepare for what I'm about to do next.'

'You've been staring at each other all sickeningly loving for the past two minutes.'

'Well? I don't even know if she's ready!'

'Robin, get this through your puny brain, she really really really really really really really really'

'Get on with it!'

'Fine, Mr. Grumpy. She likes you. A lot.'

'Yes, I can tell by how many reallys you used.'

'Well, get on with it. I don't like this tension. Bye'

I guess Raven was talking to Starfire because I noticed she blanked out as well. I guess now or never, I slowly leaned in, as to not scare her. What I was most surprised about was that she quickly brought her lips to mine and kissed me instead of my original intention. Our kiss started getting more and more heated and passionate by each passing second. Seeing little blue sparks dance in my closed eyes made me feel happy and content. I pulled her body closer to mine as our kiss deepened even more. She started running her small hands through my hair. It feels so good that I start kissing her harder. Wow, I've never felt this good before.

'You love her.'

'Ohhh, not now Raven.'

'Fine, cough face suckers cough cough.'

I yelled, "Hey!" unintentionally as I broke away from Starfire. Uh oh, I'm tripping and I'm falling because of being so intertwined with Starfire. She caught me just in time, though, with her flying abilities.

"Sorry about that," he said nervously, "Raven was teasing me."

"Me too," she giggled. I can't help but love the look of happiness and joy on her face. I felt slightly flushed and embarrassed because of our recent activities. She looked at me wonderingly; I'm guessing because she had never seen me without my mask on.

"Starfire?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Um…never mind."

"What is it?"

"It is nothing."

"Are you sure?"

I smiled at her question and grabbed her again and kissed her passionately. We stood there, oblivious to the bitter cold wind blowing around us. It didn't matter to us, just kissing each other was all that we could think about. I felt her slightly shiver, though, and I held her to me closer, hoping my warmth would spread to her. After a few precious minutes, though, I heard the hatch door fly open.

"Hey, who fried the door?" Beastboy said.

"It's cold out here. I'm going inside." Cyborg said through chattering teeth.

"Where's Robin and Starfire?" Beastboy asked more to himself than Cyborg.

"I dunno. I'm hungry." Cyborg said with hunger.

"But you just ate a whole box of pizza." Beastboy said exasperatedly

"Well I'm still hungry. I wonder what's in the fridge." Cyborg huffed and started to step back inside.

"Whatever, let's go."

We turned back to each other and chuckled nervously. I scratched my head and smiled like an idiot. "Hehe, they didn't see us."

"I really thought Cyborg would have sensed us."

"Yeah." She leaned her pretty little head against my neck and breathed deeply. She has done it a lot lately. Do I stink or something? I hope I don't. I gently pick her up, while smiling.

"Where are we going?" she questioned shakily.

"Nowhere. Just over where you were originally sitting." I carried her where we were sitting earlier, together gazing at the stars. I sat down with her and grabbed my cape and wrapped it around the two of us. "There we go. Warm?"

She nodded timidly and laid her head again on my shoulder. I sighed happily and rested my head on hers. "Goodnight Starfire."

"Good night Robin," she said and then her breathing evened out. She is asleep, good. I slowly lowered my head to her ear and whispered just three words, "I love you." I fell asleep after that.

I slowly wake up and find something oddly warm pressed into me. "Where am I? I questioned groggily to the air.

I heard some giggling. No, I don't want to wake up. "Five more minutes, mommy." I grabbed all of my cape and cocooned myself in it, in hopes I wouldn't have to face mommy.

"You best get out of bed young man or you know what happens if you don't!" Once I heard that sentence I panicked.

I stood up yelling, "No mommy, no! Not that! Please, not that!" Too bad my cape had also covered my feet and I tripped over and fell flat on my face. I rushed to stand up again, but to no avail as I fell once again. I heard some female laughter and unraveled myself. "It's not funny! Mommy is scary if I don't listen to her," I said in an awfully babyish tone. I hugged myself and rocked slightly back and forth. I looked at Starfire and I could see mirth dancing in her beautiful eyes.

"Yes Robin. Your mother is very scary."

"She is! Really! I get scared. I had a nightmare once. She became a Teen Titan, although she is not a teen and…and…and her special power would be her Sonic Scream or something."

"I'm sure it would."

"It's true!"

"I believe you."

"Oh. Hehe." I chuckled as I picked up my cape and clasp it back on my shoulders. I looked over to where we shared our first true kiss and saw my mask lying innocently on the floor. Well, I better go get it. It wouldn't do to have others see me. I started to walk over and after a few seconds I was grabbed by Starfire.

"No, not yet. Not until we go inside." I turned to face her and nodded knowingly. I strutted in a way that I thought was confident and hugged her. Why I hugged her I don't know, but then I pulled just my head back and kissed her. The sun slowly peeked over the horizon, letting its first rays shine on us. It was truly a spectacular moment. I broke our kiss, knowing that the other Titans would be wondering about us. I held her head gently in my hands and I kissed her forehead. I looked towards the rising sun. It was truly beautiful. Suddenly I had this grand idea on my exit. I turned my head slightly to her and smirked. Within the second I had leaped where the mask was, put it on, and was inside. I walked down the stairs and readied myself for any questions asked by Cyborg and Beastboy.

Review, Review! Now tell me, should I continue the story? If I do, should I add a Beastboy/Raven interlude? Tell me what you think!


	5. Raven and Beast Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans you people! :P

As requested, I'm going to continue the story! Keep in mind, though, it may not really, truly have a plot. Just some mindless, fluffy, sweet goodness! Here's the Beast Boy/Raven interlude, though this story is mainly Starfire/Robin! Hope you like! This is going to be a bit longer than usual. Also, there's not going to be split POV for this one, just in Raven's. And also once more, Raven already kind of likes Beast Boy.

Important Authors Note on bottom!

Raven laughed slightly. Those two lovebirds finally made their move. They were oblivious to the love just hanging around them. It made me sick that they were completely oblivious to the fact that they would stare at each other. All.The.Time. Very unnerving to me while trying to relax or meditate in the morning in the living room. The love was even there without them actually being there.

Nasty. I guess my mind reading and telekinesis techniques helped them. I guess I annoyed Robin so much; he kissed her just to rub it in. Oh who cares anyways?

"Five bucks that they are going to ask me how I know so much about love," I muttered to myself.

"Five bucks they don't!" yelled someone happily behind me.

"Beast Boy, you don't even know what I'm talking about!" I yelled, clearly irritated.

"Well, it's a way to make five bucks if you lose," he said merrily.

"Whatever. What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Oh nothing," he said innocently. Too innocent for my liking.

"Beast Boy…" I said as menacingly as possible. Lately, I couldn't take out my anger on him. It was just impossible to be mad at the adorable, cute look on his little green face. I have completely lost it.

"Its nothing Raven, don't worry your pretty little head over it. Do you know where Robin and Starfire went last night?"

I hesitated. He called me pretty. He called ME pretty. Okay, Starfire is pretty. Not me. I then responded indifferently than what I was currently feeling inside, "No, I have no idea." I think I said that too rushed. Uh oh.

"Raven, you know."

"Uh," great I stuttered. He's going to know I know, and I don't want him to know that I know they went off and, well, kissed. Oh, Robin just walked in, sunlight streaming in from the hatch. "Why don't you go ask him yourself, Beast Boy?"

"Hey Robin! Dude, where were you last night?" Good, he's busy. Now is my chance to escape to my room and not think about Beast Boy. I reach my room and shut the door. Thank Lord Almighty the other Titans know not to come into my room. Ever. I sit down and start to meditate while saying my usual mantra. All was going well until I saw those little puppy eyes in my mind. Oh bloody no.

I can't think about him. But I can't help it! I got to know him better when I finally decided I wanted some actual friends. Starfire is a little too happy and hyper for me, but I still talk to her. I guess they are happy with me that I appear more often to at least be with them.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos. Azarath. Green. Zinthos. Azarath. Metrion. Green. Green. Green. Green. Argh!" No, I'm thinking of him. Green, green green. No! Please no!

I was suddenly interrupted with a, "Yo Raven! Come over here!"

I sighed and appeared where I heard the voice. Green. Too much green. I said an annoyed, "What?"

"Robin's fidgeting!" Beast Boy said, horrified.

"I'm not fidgeting, Beast Boy!" he yelled, a tad dreamily.

"Yes you are, dude. Why won't you tell me where you were?"

"Where's Cyborg?" I interjected.

"Fixing up the car. Come on Robin! Where did you go? First you were with us, then you were like, not!"

"I went somewhere!" I decided to enter Robin's mind.

'Somewhere? snort Oh yes, you went SOMEWHERE.' I told him a bit mockingly.

'Oh shut up Raven. You didn't tell your beloved green boy where I was, did you?'

'He's not my "beloved green boy", and no, I didn't tell him.' Green. I see green. He's looking at me funny.

"What?"

"Nothing, Raven." He was smiling strangely. Almost giddily.

"I'm going to go train, over there!"

"Dude, no! Not until you tell me where you were!"

Suddenly Starfire floated down the stairs, dreamily staring around her, completely oblivious she just ran into the wall. I smiled a little at her confusion.

"Oh, I get it. Starfire and Robin, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then come marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

"Oh shut up, Beast Boy!" Robin blushed a bright tomato shade of red at his ridiculous song. I started laughing silently to myself. Starfire looked to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy? What is marriage?" (A/N Let's just say she has no idea what marriage is! I know she does, but let's pretend!)

"It's..It's n-nothing S-Starfire. I'll j-just tell you l-later." Poor Robin. Starfire nodded and blanked out, dreamily looking ahead, not noticing she was going to run into the couch. Robin ran out of the room, Starfire ran into the couch and looked around embarrassed, and left the room as well.

"Why didn't you tell me Raven? I know you knew that they were up there."

"Well, it wasn't my place to say. It is their private matters."

"You could have at least hinted," he pouted adorably and crossed his arms. "You hungry?" he asked randomly. I declined quickly and fled to the safety of my room. Finally, peace and quiet. I feel like reading something different today. I grabbed one of many of my romance novels and start to read. What? You thought I just had a guess on love? No, I know what it is.

Time flew by as I read the book. I finally finished it when I suddenly heard, "Raven!" Beast Boy calling in a singsong voice outside my door.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I thought you might be hungry."

"That's a lie. Really what do you want?"

"I'm bored! Can I be with you?"

What did he just say? "What did you just say?" Boy that was repetitious.

"I said, I want to be with you. Robin and Starfire went to go do, uh, things. Cyborg went to some meat-lovers place. Obviously, I didn't go."

"No Beast Boy, you joined Cyborg in his quest to eat everything meat."

"Yes, I definitely did. So, can I come in?"

"Yeah, whatever." I opened the door with my powers and slipped my book under the chair. Wouldn't do for Beast Boy to know what I was reading. He looked around my room and plopped down on my bed.

"What were you doing?"

"Reading," I replied as nonchalantly as possible, as to not give away that my heart was fluttering at the fact that Beast Boy was in my room.

"Oh, what were you reading?"

"A book."

"No Raven, you were reading a TV," he joked, I guess to try to get me to laugh. Not good enough.

"Whatever. I just grabbed a book off my shelf and read it. I've already read all of them, so I really wasn't paying too much attention." My voice had slightly risen a bit; I guess I'm just a bit excited. I never get excited, this is impossible.

"Do you want to do something?" he started smiling. I don't like that smile.

"Like what?" I said a bit hesitantly.

"Like watch a movie! Yeah! Let's go watch something!" I rolled my eyes and he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the living room. He popped in some movie and we watched it. I looked past the T.V. and noticed it was dark. I looked towards Beast Boy, watching the stupid movie, paying rapt attention to each and every single second. I guess it doesn't matter what we're watching, at least we are together. Time flew by and I found myself drowsy. I leaned against his shoulder and decided to contact Robin or something.

'Hey Robin, what are you doing?' I don't know why I'm interested.

'Not now Raven, get out of my mind!' Great, they're kissing again.

'Fine, fine.' I guess I fell asleep after that because what seemed like five minutes later I felt Beast Boy gently shaking my shoulders and saying for me to wake up. "Wha? What?" I said groggily to my waker.

"Wake up, Raven," he said oh so softly. He sounds so good when he whispers. "Come on, the movie's over."

I raised my head slowly and sleepily to find Beast Boy staring down at me funny. We locked eyes and held a semi staring contest. Blue (Is that her color?) against Green. Green. Green. We just sit there, staring at each other. If someone were to walk in here, it would seem like we were having a semi-close staring contest. So lost in thought that my mind connection opened.

'Yo Raven, hurry up. We did it, why don't you kiss him?'

'I don't want to kiss him, Robin!'

'Course you do, why are you staring at him all googly eyed?'

'How do you know?'

'I'm standing here in the doorway. Shhh, don't say a word. I will leave if you want me to.'

'Go away!' God he annoys me so much sometimes.'

Beast Boy suddenly blushes for no reason. He laughs nervously and his eyes dart around, as if he's going paranoid. He looks at me strangely, and blushes even more.

"I, uh, um, uh, hehe?" Oh no, he's being cutely stupid. He's being an idiot. An adorable idiot.

"Just shut up Beast Boy and kiss me." Oh. My. God. I didn't just say that, did I? (Yes you did) Oh shut up, I said that, out loud. Oh no, he's going to leave me! No! Don't leave me! I look at him, mortified, thinking he will look like a little deer in headlights, which in reality could happen literally. He looks around him slowly, then did the most surprising thing.

He kissed me. But not those little fleeting kisses you have under the mistletoe when you get stuck under it with a person you don't like very much. No, he pushed against me, a bit eagerly, lips fully on my own. Oh, what the hell, might as well. I started kissing him back and pushing against him.

I've always wondered what his green hair felt like. Was it all hard and spiky because of gel, or was it soft and silky, like I hope it is. I grabbed his head gently and let my fingers roam across as his hands wrap around my waist and pull me into his lap. I let my emotions that I have bottled up for so long go straight into this kiss. I can tell he likes it, because he starts kissing me harder. We were so caught up in our kissing, that we forgot to breathe. We broke apart gasping for air. He stares at me a bit horrified because of what "he had done." He starts to gently push me off, as if to run away from my wrath.

Not this time, Beast Boy. I sort of pounce on him, making him fall back, lying down on the couch. I kiss him hard, making him gasp a bit. I sort of backed off with the hard kissing, and we just lay there, kissing lightly.

'Go Raven!'

'Oh, don't ruin the moment.' I keep kissing him until we finally broke away. I lay my head on the crook of his neck. I sighed happily and snuggled even closer.

"Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, why did you do that? Pounce on me? That's something that I would do."

"Because I like you, Beast Boy."

"Oh, so what does this mean?"

"I don't know."

"Hey, tomorrow want to go for some pizza?"

"Sure."

"Finally you two!" Robin said from behind us, smirking slightly.

"Oh shut it, Robin!" I said irritably. "And don't say anything more, I'm the one that partially set you guys up."

"And I thank you. Now I will leave you two alone, I'm just getting something to drink."

Just then, a dreamy and tousled up Starfire floated into the room. She looked around her surroundings and just started flying into inanimate objects, obviously not paying attention. Robin blushed a bit and exited quickly. Starfire did too and Beast Boy stared at me quizzically.

"You set them up?"

"Yeah, I talked to them through their minds."

"Oh, neato."

"I kind of pushed them along."

"Nice." He made me look up to him again, and we kissed.

Raven totally OoC! But who cares? It's more sweet and fluffy and nice that way. If some people hate this chapter, I don't care, just tell me. I don't care, but am thankful for your concern. mumbles Should have skipped over it stupid twits. Ahem. I'm going to be going out of town for about 5 – 6 days, so don't expect any updates. I promise at least 2 chapters when I get back! Later days!


	6. Important Author's Note

Authors Note: Totally sorry you guys that like this story, but I have to leave for 6 days, like I said in the previous chapter. I decided to actually put some sort of a plot into this story! I'm so proud of myself. Anyways, don't forget to review the other chapters if you haven't yet! Email me if you want to, I'll be sure to respond. Later days, and I promise more chapters when I get back!


	7. To the park!

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

A/N SO SORRY! SO SORRY! I'VE BEEN SO DAMN BUSY, I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE!!!!!!!! Forgive me? On to the story!

These last few days have been absolutely exhilarating for me. Beast boy and Raven are finally "together" as they say, and so are Robin and I. I could never be happier. But there is still that nagging question in my mind…

"Robin?" I question him hesitantly. He still hasn't told me what marriage is yet. (A/N Once again! Pretend!)

"Yes Star?" Oh, I absolutely treasure the sound of his melodic voice.

"What is marriage?" I do not know what is wrong with this question, but his hand suddenly tenses up on my shoulder where it had been resting. Obviously this question brings him great discomfort.

"Uh, well, um."

"Yes?" Hehe, he looks adorable when blushing. Let's make him feel more uncomfortable!

"Well, you see, it goes like this," he cuts off, uncertainly.

"Yes?" I smile my sweetest, innocent smile. I think it works.

"Well, when a boy and a girl love each other very much…"

"Dude! You're not giving her The Talk, are you?" What is The Talk? Must ask Robin and make him even more embarrassed.

"No, no! That Talk starts with when a Mommy and Daddy love each other very much, not a boy and a girl!"

"Hello! We don't have to wait to do It." What's all this about The Talk and what's It?

"Just shut up Beast boy."

"I'm never going to let you live this down! Giving Star The Talk!"

"Beast boy? Robin was kindly telling me about marriage."

"Oh." He reddens a bit, looks at Robin, and laughs. "Haha!" Beast boy sure knows how to "rub it in." Then Cyborg walks in.

"Hey you guys! Hey lover boy!" Cyborg teased Beast boy. Beast boy flushed even redder and muttered something. "I'm going out. I need to get a part for the car. See you guys later!"

"Why is it that Cyborg is always fixing that car?" I question. I mean seriously, who spends that much time turning a wrench around and around? I'm beginning to doubt he is even preoccupied with his car.

"Hey Robin, Starfire, Beast boy," a voice came from the doorway. There stood Raven with her hood down. "What are you guys doing? I'm bored."

We all stare at her with mild shock. She sure has changed a bit since when she was first with us.

Robin soon suggested something. "Let's all go to the park! I'll leave a note for Cyborg telling him that we're there. Is that alright with all of you guys?"

"Sure dude. It's a nice day out. Raven?" He looked at her hopefully.

"Sure, whatever." Yay! It's a glorious day out, we should spend it outside. More time to be with Robin.

"Yeah let's go!" Robin got up, and I can say I was disappointed; I was very relaxed against his warm body. We get up and head down the stairs. Soon we were at the park. It was warm outside and there were very few clouds masking the beautiful sky and sun. Many people were there with their children and animals, playing tag and throwing discs around. It truly gave me a warm, happy feeling inside.

"I know! Let's play tag!" shouted an excited Beast boy. He was staring more at those orange discs being thrown by the people, but I guess he's still up for tag. I do know what tag is, Robin told me of this fun game the other day. Raven just standing there; obviously annoyed we're going to play tag. "I'm it!" Beast boy shouts. Robin and I run off smartly because Beast boy was ready to tag people.

All of a sudden he rushed towards Raven and hugged her. But I thought you're supposed to tap them, not hug them. Then Raven whips around, Beast boy is flying off in a falcon form with Raven looking furious. I then notice her see Robin. She flies towards him. He obviously sensed she was coming, and bolted. I ran up a tree, to keep a safe watch over the game. Raven has a few go's at Robin, but he swiftly avoids her. He's so awesome.

Suddenly she taps his shoulder a bit hard and she flies off, in search of Beast boy, so if Robin decides to chase Raven again, he could be her protection. She's so smart. He sees Beast boy and runs after him. Robin tackles him, sending them rolling together. I admit watching them rolling around in the grass seems fun. Beast boy suddenly tackles Robin back to the ground, and I see Beast boy lean near Robin's ear. I think he's whispering something.

I decide to switch trees because Beast boy knows where I am. I fly quietly to an adjacent tree. Raven flies off towards my old tree hiding place. Robin chases after her. They go behind it, and I couldn't quite see what happened. I feel two arms grasp me.

"Hehe, where have you been?"

"Hiding. Isn't this a good spot?"

"Yes it is." Robin starts gently kissing my neck. Ooh, it feels good. I turn around so I can actually kiss him. I'm about to, but he stops me.

He smirks. Oh how I hate it sometimes. "You're it."

With a flash he was gone. I don't like it when he does that! He's all mysterious/sexy and I just want to smack him! Why, I do not know, but who cares. I see Robin leaping out of a tree a little bit nearby. Raven is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, I see Beast boy running towards Robin. I think they are conspiring.

Maybe I can get back at Robin. Yes, pretend I'm after Beast boy, and suddenly tackle Robin. Good plan. I fly speedily and determinedly after Beast boy. I fly past Robin who was standing next to a tree trunk, smirking in triumph. Suddenly and without warning I veer sharply left and I collided with Robin.

'Nice one Star. That must hurt.'

'Oh hey Raven. Where are you?'

'Somewhere'

'As in Beast boy?' I have to admit, it was pretty obvious since I couldn't sense or see Beast boy anymore.

'Shut up. You've got your own lover boy to deal with'

'Right' Back to Robin. He looks extremely disoriented. I think he opened his eyes; once again I can not see them. Curse that stupid and mysterious mask. He kind of gasped in surprise to notice that I was straddling him, and he was defeated. Yes, the mighty Robin has finally fallen.

I believe I am mistaken because suddenly I feel back against the grass and he is on top of me. He smirks (again) in triumph and is about to say something witty. I notice we're at the top of a nice hill and before he could say anything that he was going to say I jerked my weight my right. Soon after he was starting to fall, but being the non heroic person he is, grabbed me so I would topple down with him. Nice. We tumble down the hill towards the crystal blue lake.

Finally we stopped a few feet short of the shoreline of the lake. He looked at me sheepishly, as if trying to say sorry for his actions. All of a sudden, a wicked idea comes to mind. I lean down, getting ready to kiss him. He eagerly lifts his torso up to meet me. Not so fast birdboy. I lightly peck him, leap off and laugh, "You're it, Robin!" I can tell that angered him. Poor thing. I'm so evil. I leisurely try to fly off, when suddenly my foot is grasped by none other than Robin.

Smiling evilly, he jerks down, and I'm forcefully brought down towards Earth. At the last minute with this super speed, he was at my left and I feel him wrap around me. We fall in the lake, breaking the still, glassy surface.

I come up to breathe at the same time as him, trying to muster up some anger to glare at him. We hear laughing and I see Beast boy and Raven standing on the edge.

"Thanks a lot Robin! Now I'm all wet!" I try to sound furious.

"But Starfire, you like the water."

"Oh yeah." Forgot he knew that. Beast boy is cracking up and Raven is looking on in amusement. Robin looked towards me evilly, and looked back towards the two. I get immediately what he wants to do, and begin to slowly tread water over towards them.

I get there first, putting on the mask of innocence, pretending it was cold so I could dry off. The water was actually quite warm.

'Don't even think about it Starfire'

'I wasn't gonna'

'Yes you are. If you're going to push us in, you might as well push Beast boy in, but not me'

'Whatever Raven' I look at Beast boy, who was looking off into the sky. Robin had already gotten out. I took the initiative and pushed Beast boy into the water. He easily fell in, considering how thin and lightweight he is. Raven was a bit tougher. Robin had already tried, but was forced off. I grabbed one wrist, he retaliated and grabbed the other, and we heaved her into the water where Beast boy would gladly catch her.

She landed with a splash, looked at us venomously and attempted to get out of Beast boy's arms. He wouldn't let her, and she soon found herself kissing Beast boy.

"Come on Starfire, let's go. I think they need some alone time."

"Let's go back to the tower. I'm cold." I do admit, it was getting cold since I was out of the water.

We reached the tower and I had gotten a towel for myself and Robin. Cyborg wasn't back yet since the note was untouched. I make us some hot cocoa, which he gladly accepted. He sat down on the couch and motioned me to join him. We were still in our towels, but we didn't care. He sipped his chocolate while I sipped mine. He hugged me closer to him. He was unbelievably warm and I was freezing cold.

He put down his mug and just sat there silently. I continued to drink the delicious beverage. I finished it, even thought it had been very hot. We sat there contently for quite a while. I feel like kissing him. I don't know why that just popped in my head, but he still has chocolate on his lips, and I love chocolate.

So I kissed him. Surprised to be suddenly kissed, he slightly jumped. Then relaxed and gave in to me. He tasted like chocolate. He seemed to think so, too, so we kept kissing. After we ran out of breath, took some deep breaths and kissed again, we decided to rest. But there was still that nagging question in my mind…

"Robin?" I'm tired from all of our activities today and not just from the park.

"Yeah Starfire?" He seemed "out of it."

"What is marriage?" He tensed up again.

"Well, uh, it goes like this…"

A/N You like? Sorry it was probably crappy!I've had sooooooo much work to do! I got back from my trip, suddenly had to go visit some Aunt Rebecca who lives there, and some Aunt Jodie who lives here, and Uncle Frank who lives everywhere! So many relatives! Anyway, I get back into school, raring to not do homework and write fanfiction! When all of a sudden all the teachers decide it's National Torture Kids By Assigning Ridiculous Essays and Reports! That's what I've been doing.

I thought this chapter was cute, and it was fun to write, even thought i think it is all bad. The actual tag game that happened DID actually happen in a park once. It was quite amusing. Except the girls couldn't climb trees and fly and the guys couldn't transform and use super speed. Oh well!


	8. Bother and Tig

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

A/N My self esteem is kind of down right now. I feel like, even though this story is fluffy and cute, its crap. Please boost my feelings. But I also may feel sad because my friend has been a complete ass. Whatever. mumbles still think this story is bad IT WON'T DIMINISH THE QUALITY! Hehe sorry. Important note at bottom! Oh yes, Robin's point of view, but not of the previous chapter! SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT!! I've got to write a speech in the point of view of like a Senator. Go figure.

"…and that's what marriage is." Whew, that was extremely hard to explain. She's looking at me expectantly. I hope she doesn't think I'm going to propose any time soon.

"Oh, that's what it is. Then what is this The Talk Beast boy was ridiculing you about?" Oh dear lord. I really hope that someone back on Tamaran told her. I'm patient, but it has its limits.

"That's for another time. I don't feel like explaining it right now."

"Oh, okay," disappointment obvious in her voice. I am not going to explain that to her. No freaking way. The door opens, but who cares. Everyone knows we are together, so it doesn't matter.

Someone leans really close to my right ear. "Robin and Starfire kissing on a couch, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" the person whispers.

"Damn you Beast boy to ruin the moment!"

"Aha! I got you good!" He's clutching his sides, laughing his little lungs out. Starfire is blushing cutely and Raven is silently chuckling.

"Oh what are you talking about? What about that little moment back there in the lake?" Raven's shoulders stop shaking with laughter and she blushes. Ha! Got you there.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Beast boy exclaims adamantly. Oh I saw you guys. I snicker. Beast boy is starting to look a bit nervous.

"I think I do. Raven and Beast boy, swimming in the lake, K-I-S-"

"Oh shut up!"

"Friend Raven? I wish to speak with you. Let's go." Starfire gets up, and leaves. Raven follows quickly, trying to avoid my mocking again. I hit a weak spot there, didn't I? Must remember that. I wonder what they are going to talk about. Oh well.

"Hey Robin?" I snap back to reality to see Beast boy looking at me questioningly.

"Yeah Beast boy?" I bet you five bucks he's going to ask me for advice.

"I need some help. I know Raven likes me, but I don't know if she would let me into her room again. But I want to visit her! Any ideas?"

You owe me five bucks. Remind me later. "I don't know." Seriously, I don't know. I thought he was going to ask me how to ask her out, or like better ways to kiss her or something.

"Thanks a lot," he looks at me accusingly. What! I don't have to have all the ideas all the time. Wait, I do have an idea! A light bulb flashes on above my head.

"Transform into a raven." What a genius idea! Why didn't I think of it before the mental strain I had to endure to come up with ideas for Beast boy?

"Transform into a raven?"

"Yes, transform into a raven. Transform, fly to her window, whichever one that is, and peck on the glass. She can open it, so she might open it, and if she does, in you go. Once in, she technically can't make you get out." Genius, isn't it?

"Technically she can't make me get out?" Well yeah, I'll explain right now.

"Well yeah, she can make you fly out the window with her psychic abilities and crap. But I doubt she would because she likes you."

"True. Thanks Robin, see you around."

He ran up the stairs to the roof of the tower. I'm such a genius. I must bask in all my genius-y glory. I sit down and sprawl myself in an arrogant, I'm-a-genius position on the couch. Hey, Cyborg is back. Haven't seen him in a while.

"Hey Cyborg!" He looks a bit preoccupied. Let's bother him!

"Oh, hey Robin. Tired, going to charge up."

"Oh alright." Damn. Okay, next target. Bingo, Raven. I stealthily sneak up behind her, smirk plastered on my face. This is going to be good.

"BOTHER!" I push her kind of hard, obviously bothering her.

"Robin," clearly bothered, "what are you doing?" Hehe, time to be obvious.

"Bothering you. Bother," I push her again. I know! Every time I say bother, I push her.

"What? What are you doing? Pushing me and saying bother?" She's really mad now.

"Yep. Bother."

She growls.

"Bother."

She snarls.

"Bother."

She growls even more menacingly with a bit of a hiss and glare.

"Bother."

"That's it, you're going down!" Oh no, she tackles me and leaps off of me so it doesn't look like we were doing anything. "Don't do that again!"

"And why ever not?"

"Because…because….because!" Not a good answer, Raven. You sure are losing it.

"Because why?"

"Because it bothers me!"

"That's the whole point! Bother." Heehee

"ARRRGGGHHH!" Thank you, Beast boy walks in.

"Whoa, since when did we have a tiger?"

"WE DON'T! ROBIN'S BOTHERING ME!'

"How?" Hehe.

"By pushing her shoulder and saying, 'Bother!"

"Oh. Nice." He walks up to her and pushes her while saying bother. "Like that?" Perfect, now she's fuming.

"Yeah. Perfect. Hey! I have another idea!" This is positively perfect! Absolutely annoying! I walk up to Raven, innocently smiling. She slowly turned her head to face me, eyes like daggers about to…um, well stab me. I draw a breath, to create suspense. Like a bird of prey, I swoop down…

"Tig." I said this while poking her. Hehe, guess where I got that one.

"Oh god no." She sounds pretty desperate to get out of here, but Beast boy wants to see her suffer.

"Tog." This is fun. "Tag" "Tiggity-tag"

"Shut up!"

"Toggity-tig, taggity-tog"

"Stop, stop!" Yay, Beast boy is picking up on my game. So we attack her with pokes.

"Tiggity-tug" "Toggity-teg" "Tig-tag-tog"

"Taggity-toggity-tig!" This is exhilarating, oh hey! Starfire just walked in. She sees us poking Raven and starts giggling silently. She looks adorable.

"Tig! Tog! Tag! Oh hey Robin! Why aren't you poking Raven anymore?"

"Thank you!" Raven darts away and you could distinctly hear a door shutting rather hard. Can't. Stop. Watching. Cuteness!

"Robin? Robin! Oh, oh." He snickers. How dare he. "I'll leave you two alone." More snickers. Hey, I'm hungry. I want some pizza. Maybe Starfire would come. Starfire. Starfiiiirrreee.

"Dude. Snap out of it. Bye!" What? Oh.

"Hey Starfire." She looks mighty purdyful in her usual purple outfit. What?

"Hi Robin! I am hungry." Good, she is too. I know she likes pizza. Pizza time!

"Yeah, me too. How about we go get some pizza?" Please?

"That would be wonderful! Let's go, I'm ready." Yes! Score one for Robin!

**Raven's PoV**

That was so god freaking annoying. Stupid Robin. Where did he get that Tig game? He couldn't have made that up. He's not that type. And the 'bother' thing? I bet it's from stupid internet cartoon or something.

Oooh, Beast boy is knocking. I know it's him because no one else would dare knock on my door, and also Robin and Starfire left.

"What do you want?" I try to sound menacing. Oh, better pick up some book. Oh, I know, The Phantom of the Opera. I absolutely love that book (A/N I DO I DO, EERRIIKK!).

"Uh, can I come in?"

"May you?"

"Uh, it's November Raven." How stupid is he? But he's my little stupid, uh, stupid.

"No stupid." Kind of monotonous. "Ugh, fine yes you MAY come in."

"Well whatever, I still believe it's November." How stupid could you get?

Cold and evil time! "What do you want?" My god, I'm getting repetitious.

"Um, well, uh, you see…" Yes, YES?

"Yes?" Monotony!

"Are you mad at me?" Aw, he's being adorable! He got those cute widdle eyes…ahem.

"Maybe." Heehee, an answer that confuses all mankind!

"Really?" Ha.

"No."

"Really?" I roll my eyes.

"Yes."

"So you're mad at me?" Oh god.

"No for god's sake! I'm not mad at you." The second sentence is a little softer, to show I'm really telling the truth. Besides I can't stay mad at him anymore. It's like, I'm immune or something.

"Really?" Oh stop the reallys.

"No. Oh come here you little monster." I give him a hug. A hug. A nice, warm hug. Aw, he likes it! He purrs. Wait, he purrs? Hehe, this is sooo good.

He pulls back and looks at me. A put on a smile. He grins stupidly once again.

"So…"

"So?"

"Hey wow! You draw? This is really good!" Oh no, he sees my sketchpad. I just took up sketching. I have to say, I'm pretty good. I drew Beast boy; I couldn't help it! It turned out pretty good, and it took a long time to draw the damn thing.

"I have to say, this is wonderful. I love it!"

"Really?" Hey, at least I have one fan now.

"Yeah."

"It took me three hours to do the shading on the upper lip." (A/N Anybody recognize that?) It didn't take me that long, but it shows how much time I put into drawing his dumb face.

"Wow, all I have to say is this is good."

"Thanks." That really feels great. I don't get appreciated enough; I mean I do all kinds of stuff that many people don't know about…

My ramblings in my head are cut short by a pair of lips. Aw, he's kissing me all lovingly! I decide to kiss back. He puts his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. More and more passionate our kiss became as I forgot everything around me.

I do not know how much time went by, but I soon woke up. I never remembered ever falling asleep. Something moves next to me. Oh dear lord, don't tell me.

Oh good, my clothes are still on. Whew. So are his. He looks like an adorable, cute, little puppy. He snuggles closer to me and I can't help but snuggle back. Oh what the hell, I'll just fall back asleep.

I'm guessing a few hours (or minutes) later, Starfire bursts in. Well I'm in an interesting position to be found with Beast boy. His arm is draped across my stomach and he's grasping me. My arms are around him as well. Oh shit, Robin appears behind her. She is still stupefied. At least the covers are down, do it doesn't look like anything too drastic.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry, I was going…"

"No, not now Starfire. Let's go do something…over there!" Hehe, smart bird. He knows when to avoid my unleashing of My Wrath. They shut the door and leave. Good.

"Oh, what happened? You're all tense and stuff." Groggily said.

"Robin and Starfire walked in on us."

"Oh, I have clothes on right?" How dare he say it calmly. Time to get revenge for the annoying pokes and pushes.

"No, we don't." I make it as dreamily and frightened as I could.

"Oh. My. God." Revenge is sweet. "I didn't, oh no I didn't! I'm so evil, bad Beast boy, bad Beast boy."

"Oh knock it off, see?" Just to scare him more, I swished the cover I had grabbed off of me.

"NOOOOO!!! Oh wait. We both have clothes on. Good. Hehe?" My stupid little Beast boy.

A/N I'm running out of ideas for cute chapters! Give me some ideas, and I will morph them into a fluffy chapter. But please, no like Slade kidnapping someone and their boyfriend gets all depressed and then the girl gets rescued and they all are happy forever and ever. Boooring. Raven once again OoC, but who the hell cares?


	9. The Phantom of theTitan's Tower?

Chapter 9 The Phantom of the…Titan's Tower?

Sweet Kiss

Disclaimer: Me no own!

A/N Hey! Thought I fell off the face of the Earth? Well I'm baaack! I just recently got obsessed with the Phantom of the Opera, so that's what I've been thinking. I wrote three ficlets of Phantom, so if you actually have read the book/seen the movie, go read them and review! I'm probably going to have lots of Phantom references here, but I will make sure you get it if you don't know what the genius of the Phantom is. Prepare for scary stalker!Raven.

**Raven's PoV**

So Beast Boy left the room…stupid hormonal teenager boys. I think I scared him. Hehe. Although I'm still upset with Robin and Beast Boy with the whole "bother!" and "tig" game. God. Where did they get it from? Well, my new books came in. It's hard to believe I didn't have Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux, and the later version by Susan Kay. They both are pretty morbid and horrorific…my favorite.

So I started reading. I'd heard about the books well enough; a movie came out recently as well. I must say I liked it.

Wait a minute…Beast Boy and I never went to go get pizza…Ah, who cares; I don't care for pizza all that much. I wonder if Beast Boy has cleaned his room yet; I bet not. That place is a minefield. I feel like stalking him. Let's see what's in his room.

I pulled my hood over my face and left the room. I hear Starfire giggling. Well, I can chance a little spying on her. I fly out of Titans Tower and come to her window, and magically removed it and slipped in. I put it back in place; good, she didn't notice. I flew and shrouded myself in darkness and made myself a shadow. One of my new, useful powers.

I could hear some muttering and giggling now and then. Sickening, really. She suddenly whipped around to where my shadow was, but before she could see me, I slipped under her bed. I could hear her sigh with indifference.

"Oh notebook of daily occurrences today was a glorious day! Robin kissed me yet again! It was wonderful! Oh notebook, if only you could actually converse with me; it would be so much fun. I hope nobody finds you; I have hidden many of my secrets in you. Well, that's all for now, goodbye notebook of daily occurrences!"

I covered my mouth so as not to chuckle. Notebook of daily occurrences? Really, they call them diaries Starfire. I suddenly got a wicked idea, and I speedily flew towards her large mirror and placed myself inside it. It was quite easy. I watched her lie on her bed; smiling like a complete idiot and hugging her diary.

Meh, teasing time.

'Hi Starfire.'

'Oh, hi Raven. You scared me.'

'You don't sound so scared; you sound pretty happy to me.' She really does.

'Oh yes I'm happy! Robin kissed me today! It was so wonderful…'

I almost snickered. 'Yes Starfire. Wonderful.'

She smiled. 'Did Beast Boy and yourself partake in a kiss?' Whoa, she sounded sly there. Hm…

'Why yes.' No use lying. She would ask Beast Boy and he would blab, and she would get all accusing at me and not talk to me for half an hour. Then she'll forget, and talk incessantly again.

'GLORIOUS! WE CAN SHARE OUR EXPERIENCES TOGETHER!' I don't think Starfire knows the meaning of self thoughts and reminiscence.

'That's okay, Starfire. I would like to keep that to myself.'

'Oh alright. Where are you so I can actually talk to you?'

'About what? No kissing, Starfire.'

'Alright, no. But where are you?'

"In your mirror." I smile evilly as she's looks horrified at her mirror. Hehe.

"Oh, like that frightening Phantom of the Opera?" Holy shit, she knows what that is? That's…amazing!

"How…How did you know about the Phantom of the Opera?" I'm still taken aback…

"I followed you to the cinema, and watched it, too. I found it scary." Alright, good enough.

"Okay, I will appear." So I appear in the mirror suddenly, a la Phantom. She smiles.

"Let's partake in this girl talk." Great. I sigh.

So we had girl talk. For an hour. Whatever, I was half listening at the time. Too busy thinking about a special someone…Ah, I'll stalk him later.

**Beast Boy's PoV**

I'm playing video games with Cyborg. I'm going to win, because I'm the almighty Beast Boy, Champion of Games! I also got Raven to kiss me, which was a feat in itself. Heh. I'm so good. But now that I think about it, I wonder why I never took Robin's advice to like transform into a bird.

Because dude, birds are cool. But I guess the thought of being able to get her to let me in her room without having to traipse up the stupid Tower roof stairs and transform into a bird and find her window. Because I'm too lazy for that, I decided on the less grueling way. I'm so good.

WHOOO! I WON! BEAT THAT CYBORG!

"WHOOO! I WON! BEAT THAT CYBORG!" Hehe, I'm repetitive, aren't I? Wow….that's a big word…

"Oh shut up Beast Boy. Lucky win." What a sore loser! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!

"HA! NOW MY SCORE IS 1782672162, THE NEW HIGH SCORE!" You know, I'm really good at this game.

"Uh Beast Boy? The original high score was 1782672161. You only beat it by one point." God.

"So? Who cares! I beat it! HA! In your face!" A strange thought came into my mind…I don't think he knows about Robin and Starfire along with Raven and me. He's been so busy with that stupid car and his "precious" meat…whoa…_my precious_ I hissed in my mind. Hehe. Anyways…HOLY! I FORGOT TO TAKE RAVEN FOR SOME PIZZA! NNNOOOOOOOOO! Damn…I'm so forgetful.

Cyborg is looking at me strangely. It annoys me. Maybe I should annoy him…

I smile evilly at him and he slowly starts to move away. Am I that scary? I pounce.

"Bother!" Hehe. I still wonder where Robin gets it from.

"What the" I cut him off with another bother. I started pounding on him this time because it's not right to really punch a girl. Especially Raven. Because she would get all ticked off. And blow things up. Yeah. Besides, she looks like she bruises easily.

"Beast Boy! Stop it!" He started flailing at me, but I turned into a cat and ran between his legs, leaped onto the couch, and right before he could grasp my at my tail, leaped off of the couch.

I ran for the training room, but on my way I ran into Starfire.

"Oh!" She didn't quite fall over, but when a little green cat (which is me) runs into you at full speed, it really surprises you.

"Beast Boy! You scared me! Be careful not to run into me again." Whoops. Hehe. I transformed back.

"Sorry Starfire. I was running away from Cyborg. Do you know where Raven is?" Really, I totally have to take her for pizza now. Because dude, you don't forget promises.

"Oh yes I do! She was with" she turns around and peeks into her room. She seems to think that Raven was with her. I look at her strangely. She turns back, a little suspiciously guilty, "me. Hm. I guess she left." Something is fishy. She goes back into her room hurriedly.

I shrug and turn around and head for my room. This is creepy…why do I have the feeling I'm being watched? Oh…My…God…a black shadow just passed across the ceiling, and disappeared through the wall.

I'm totally freaking out now; this is totally creepy. I start to jog, but then remember, I'm a man! I can take little teeny black shadows that disappear into the walls.

Suddenly, I feel a slight wind pass over me, ruffling my hair. I whip around, but then remembered it passed OVER me, so it would be in front of me. It's not there.

"Beassst…Boy…" something hisses softly in my ear. An idea pops into my mind. I turn into a tiger lightening fast and whip around, snarling. I closed my eyes and blindly aim for whatever was behind me.

Surprisingly, I tackled a really sweaty Robin that had an icky smelling towel hanging around his neck. He just got out from his training room, so I don't think he said Beasssst Boy. Besides, he wouldn't have snuck up on me. Knowing Robin, if he wanted to scare someone, he would hide behind a wall, and suddenly run at you screaming bloody murder. I must admit, that would be a funny sight to see.

"BEAST BOY! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" He really stank. I transformed back to normal.

"Sorry Robin. Something scared me from behind and I turned around to tackle it. I know it wasn't you; you were just unlucky enough to be in my tackle path.

"Beast Boy you idiot! There was nobody behind you! I was just right here, and I saw nobody. You must be imagining things. Oh, and, GET OFF OF ME!" He left muttering "bloody animal." I snarled at the comment.

"Rrrobinnnn dddid notttt belieeeeve yoooou." Oh crap, the scary voice again.

"Who are you?"

The mysterious being cackled. Scary.

"Show yourself!" My voice almost cracked. Can't let it crack!

The being didn't answer.

"Where are you?"

It still didn't answer.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" I'm growing hysterical. I'm scared, okay? I'll admit it, I'm scared!

It suddenly croaked out, "Redrum. Redrum. Redrum." I gasped in horror! How did it know that The Shining scared me out of my mind?

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ahahahahaha! Ahahahahaha, oh Beast Boy, that's a good one!" I turned around slowly, and could vaguely make out a shadow. It was long and flowing, and had a pointy head and glowing eyes. Raven.

"Ahahahahaha! Too funny!" You know, even if she's a scary shadow, she's also cute when she laughs.

"It's not funny!" I tell her half-heartedly. She's gonna mock me about this for days.

"Are you kidding? Of course it's funny!" I glared at her, but at least I got her to smile, unintentionally, and in a way I didn't plan out. Maybe being scared to death makes her smile and laugh. Must do that more.

"Do you mind not scaring the hell out of me? Please?" I know it's not going to work, but a guy can retain his dignity…

"Hell no! This was just too funny. Hehe." She smiled again. Whooo! I'm on a roll! I'm so good.

"So, what are you doing in an ho" Hey! Where'd she go? That's totally not fair. "Raven? Raven? Where are yoooouuu?" Hmm…she's gone. Wonder where she went…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holy. She just scared me. Again. I was going to read my comic books because I couldn't find her, but she scared me. Again. Yeah.

So there I was, sitting on my bed, reading my comic books, when suddenly I hear strange tapping on my window. Nothing was there, but I knew better. Raven, with her new shadowy hiding-in-places-to-scare-you-senseless form, could have done that. But for some strange reason, I felt compelled to look at the mirror. Whoa, another long word. I'm on a roll again.

Anyway, so I look at the mirror, nothing there. Didn't think much of it. Kept reading. Then I realized something. I have a reflection. So I look up, and there she is. It was horrible! I screamed yet again, losing my manly dignity while she laughs her butt off. She's going to mock me about THIS too. Bloody girly shrieks that somehow wind up coming from my throat…  
I lead a sad life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm once again the saddest person alive. I told Robin after my third ordeal, but he didn't believe that Raven could do that. So I'm here to wallow by myself and my totally patheticness. I sigh.

So I fell asleep. No harm in that. But I've learned never to fall asleep when the DEMON that is my girlfriend (oh yes, I asked her out after it. Why I did, I don't know. It seemed like a good time when she was distracted. She was laughing so hard, she said yes anyway) has special powers that make her a shadow that can go through walls. Obviously I talk in my sleep. And she found amusement in what I said.

_"Uh…the sea monkeys have my money…yeah……Coo-coo-cachoo……said it was called a butt…that's a pretty big butt_" _I was startled from my sleep by laughing._ It was Raven. Oh god.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

God this is so retarded.

'What a wonderful choice of words, Beast Boy."

'Oh my god Raven. First the stalking. Then the you in the mirror. Now you in my mind? I've had enough of this!'

'Heh, just to let you know, you've succeeded in making me laugh. Finally. Did you realize that, yet?' No I didn't.

'No, actually I didn't.'

'You know, I'm still slightly laughing.'

'I bet. You going to mock me forever about this?' I hope not.

'Possibly.'

'Raaaaven. Do you promise not to tell the others?'

'Maybe.' Argh. I think she's trying to spite me.

'Raven! Please!'

'What are you going to give me so I won't tell them?' Oh god. I HATE it when people can blackmail me. Damn.

'Uh, some comic books?'

'Be realistic, Beast Boy.' I leave the room. I have a feeling she's on the roof.

'It doesn't help that you are irascible about my only valuable possession.'

'Irascible?'

'Yes, irascible. You know, annoyance.' I'm so good.

'Wow Beast Boy. Didn't think you had that in your vocabulary.'

I snarled in my mind. 'Well, what else can I get you?'

Silence.

'Hello?' Oh well. I'm in the living room now. I climb the stairs and I open the roof door. I see a midnight blue cloaked figure floating in the air.

"Hey Raven." I turn into a kitty. I like my kitty face. I've perfected my googly eyes. So I walk up to where she is and stand in front of her.

She opened one eye and closed it. I jumped into her lap. She opened her eyes, startled by the sudden weight of me. Surprisingly, nothing blew up. I wonder why. I stare up at her with my famous googly eyes. YES! BOOYAH! A miniscule smile! Score!

"Hi…Beast Boy." She scratched my head lightly. SHE SCRATCHED MY HEAD! Boy, she knows how to scratch little kitties behind the ears. Oooooh, it feels good.

Her smile grows slightly bigger as she can hear me purr. So we both sit there, contented with the setting sun in the background. She slowly sits down on the ground and I crawl up farther up to her head so I can rub it with mine.

So I did. She slightly smiled even more. Heh. Still purring while she still scratches my head. I transform back to normal. Meh. She looked surprised. I took advantage of this and kissed her. Feels so good...Wonder why I never asked her out before...So she kisses me back now after her initial surprise. We kiss for a bit more until she stops and closes her eyes. I noticed nothing blew up. Maybe she's getting her powers into control...

I turn back into my kitty and let myself be held by her. She starts scratching my head again and I hear her sigh happily. So I purr louder.

I think I'll keep her. Because I mean, cats are the ones who own their "owners." Am I right?

A/N Just saw Finding Nemo again. I got Beast Boy's third ordeal from that. A little more Beast Boy/Raven pairing. I like them a bit more. Beast Boy seems a little off to me…haven't seen the show in a while. Bloody homework. REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEWS HELP ME WRITE:gives Beast Boy's googly eyes: SAY YES TO THE KITTY!


End file.
